


Marked for Death

by taztaas (manala)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: They crash through galaxies and when they land, Taako sees a pair of brown eyes that make him pause. He looks away and tries to forget the jolt he felt in his chest.





	Marked for Death

They crash through galaxies and when they land, Taako sees a pair of brown eyes that make him pause. He looks away and tries to forget the jolt he felt in his chest. They won’t matter in the long run anyway. **  
**

***

His name is Kravitz. He’s handsome as hell, and kind of a dork but Taako’s not going to get attached. These people are dust, just like the people on the plane before this one, and every plane after. Dust, dust, dust.

***

Kravitz has a soft smile and his eyes are warm when he looks at Taako who hasn’t stopped feeling cold since he saw his home, his world get devoured.

***

Kravitz claims to know the steps to every dance ever invented and he twirls Taako on the deck of the Starblaster as he teaches them to him.

Taako thinks Kravitz might have thought some of the steps up on the spot, just to keep holding hands.

Taako bites his lip when he realizes he doesn’t mind it one bit.

***

Taako had sworn, he had promised himself he wouldn’t do it. He hides his face in his hands. He would laugh if it wasn’t so terrible.

He loves Kravitz.

It’s wonderful. It’s horrifying.

***

Taako decides to tell Kravitz everything, about their mission, about the Light of Creation and the Hunger, how the two of them were doomed from the start.

Kravitz smiles and says that Taako makes him feel like there’s a bright light inside of him, that loving Taako gives him life.

Taako realizes that he’s going to have to watch Kravitz die.

***

They aren’t going to find the light in time.

“Who else is going to love someone like me?” Taako whispers and holds Kravitz’s hands against his cheeks. It’s cold out, his fingers are chilly and Taako is almost crying but he’ll never admit it.

“That’s crazy, love,” Kravitz says with a smile and caresses Taako’s cheekbones with his thumbs. “Everyone is going to love you.”

***

Taako forcibly drags Kravitz aboard the ship and yells at everyone who tries to tell him it won’t work. It will, it has to. The Starblaster runs on bonds, it must acknowledge the connection between him and Kravitz, it must.

Taako and Kravitz kneel on the floor, facing each other. Taako would close his eyes to brace against the incoming jump but he doesn’t want to miss a second of looking at Kravitz.

They hold hands and both their knuckles are white with the severity of their grip.

They hadn’t been sure if it would work but Taako had hoped and that had been his mistake.

He had dared to hope.

***

They reset and he’s back on his spot on the deck, holding Lup’s hand and the empty feeling in his chest lets him know that it’s all in vain but he searches the ship anyway. He slams open every door, runs through every room shouting Kravitz’s name in increasing desperation until his voice cracks and Lup catches up with him and pulls him into her arms.

They sink to the floor and Taako screams and screams and screams. No words come out but the inside of his head is filled with kravitzkravitzkravitz.

Lup cradles him, pets his hair and whispers in his ear but he doesn’t feel it, doesn’t hear it.

Kravitz is gone, disappeared into the ether and it’s worse than if he had died.

***

In time Taako becomes convinced that it was his fault.

There was something that he did wrong, like he didn’t love Kravitz enough.

He thought he did but maybe he’s just not built that way.

Lup tells him that it’s not like that, that he is not like that, but he has already decided he will never love again.

***

It’s the last plane, but Taako doesn’t know it yet.

Taako is on a moon, in a crystal filled lab, fighting against a pink crystal monster and he can scarcely believe this is his life now.

“Hey, thug, what’s your name?”

“My name is Kravitz.”

Something stirs in Taako’s chest when he hears the name but he doesn’t ŗ̶̸̡̨e̸̵҉m̵̷̡e̡̨͡҉m̶̧̢b̴͘͜͜e͟͏̶͝r̸̢̛͟͏.


End file.
